Pechowy, trzynasty książę - Dzieciństwo Hansa
by Chanelka
Summary: Wiele osób uważa księcia Hansa za zdrajcę. Jednak nie wszyscy wiedzą, że jego dzieciństwo nie było usłane różami. Musiał borykać się z wiecznie dokuczającymi mu braćmi, brakiem rodzinnego ciepła oraz straty najbliższych mu osób...
1. Narodziny

**No cóż, opowiadanie uważam za rozpoczęte :)**

**Zgodnie z obietnicą, napisałam pierwszy rozdział mojego nowego opowiadania.**

**Nie należy ono do wesołych opowiadanek, które mam w zwyczaju pisać, ale mam nadzieję, że wam się spodoba ;)**

**Zapraszam na rozdział pierwszy...**

* * *

**Rozdział I – Narodziny**

Był to jeden z najgorszych dni w życiu każdego mieszkańca Południowych Wysp. Deszcz lał się z nieba niemal strumieniami, nie ustając nawet na moment. Wiele domów zastało podtopionych.

Wieczór przyniósł ze sobą burzę. Jedną z najstraszniejszych burz tego lata. Poprzedzane głośnymi hukami, błyskawice rozcinały niebo. Straszna, sierpniowa noc…

Jednak przesądni nie dziwili się tym zjawiskom. Trzynasty sierpnia, w dodatku piątek.

Dla królowej Annelise była to bardzo ciężka noc…

Blask księżyca przedostawał się nieśmiało przez cienkie, granatowe zasłony. Komnatę oświetlały jedynie płonienie świec.

Była zbyt wykończona porodem, nie zwracała więc uwagi na krzątające się wokół niej służące. Mimo zmęczenia zaniepokoiła się. Nie słyszała płaczu dziecka.

- Gdzie on jest? – sapnęła słabo – Czemu on nie płacze?

Pokojówki zdążyły powiedzieć jej tylko, że urodziła chłopca. Nawet jej go nie pokazały.

Na dźwięk głosu królowej, służące ponownie otoczyły jej łóżko, jedna z nich trzymała coś owiniętego w koc na rękach.

Annelise popatrzyła na podwładne ze strachem. Czuła jak ogarnia ją fala strachu. Wstrzymała oddech, gdy nagle usłyszała płacz dziecka.

- Niech się Wasza Wysokość nie martwi – oznajmiła jedna ze służących – Ma Pani pięknego, zdrowego synka.

- Więc dlaczego wcześniej nie płakał? – zapytała z niepokojem.

- Miał nieco płynu w płucach, ale teraz wszystko jej już dobrze – pokojówka delikatnie podała władczyni chłopca.

Annelise popatrzyła na syna, czując wielką ulgę. Bała się, że mogło być z nim coś nie tak.

- Kolejny chłopiec – pomyślała na głos z uśmiechem z ustach.

To był jej trzynasty syn. Była z siebie dumna, że przeżyła tyle porodów. Niektóre z nich były bardzo ciężkie, ale nie cięższe od tego.

Chłopiec leżał spokojnie w ramionach matki, a Annelise nie mogła napatrzeć się na oczy maleństwa. Miały piękny odcień jasnej zieleni. Żaden z jej synów nie miał aż tak pięknych oczu.

- Moje cudne maleństwo… – szepnęła z zachwytem, próbując ukołysać dziecko do snu – Mój mały książę… Księże Hans z Południowych Wysp…

* * *

- Trzynasty chłopiec, Wasza Wysokość – ukłonił się jeden ze służących.

Król Malkolm podniósł się z tronu. Na jego zarośniętej ciemną brodą twarzy pojawił się uśmiech.

- Jak czuje się królowa? – zapytał z troską.

- Wszystko z nią dobrze, Panie. Z dzieckiem również. Początkowo były pewne komplikacje…

- Jakie komplikacje? – Malkolm zmarszczył brwi.

- Dziecko na początku nie płakało, ale teraz jest już w porządku.

Król odetchnął z ulgą, po czym opadł na tron.

Narodziny każdego dziecka przezywał równie mocno. Za każdym razem martwił się jednocześnie o żonę, jak i o mające się urodzić dziecko. Wraz z małżonką po każdym kolejnym dziecku obiecywali sobie, ze będzie już one ostatnim. Jednak po pewnym czasie i tak na świat przychodził kolejny potomek królewskiego rodu Południowych Wysp. Zawsze chłopiec.

* * *

- Jak się czujesz, kochanie? – Malkolm wszedł do komnaty żony.

Starał się stawiać jak najcichsze kroki, jednak jego potężna postura zbytnio mu na to nie pozwalała.

Gdy wreszcie podszedł do łóżka, usiadł ostrożnie na jego brzegu i uważnie przyjrzał się najmłodszemu synowi, który spał spokojnie trzymany przez matkę na rękach.

- Czuję się dobrze – uśmiechnęła się Annelise.

- Służący powiedział mi, że były jakieś problemy z…

- Ciii – uciszyła męża wskazując na śpiące niemowlę – Bo go obudzisz. Przed chwilką zasnął.

- Trzynasty syn… - westchnął Malkolm, tym razem znacznie ciszej, po czym pogłaskał delikatnie żoną po policzku – Mam taką cudowną, wielką rodzinę…

* * *

Tymczasem w kuchni odbywała się dyskusja części zamkowego personelu.

- Kolejne dziecko do pilnowania – westchnęła Sofia, łapiąc się za głowę – Ciekawe, czy wreszcie podniosą mi pensję…

Sofia była zaufaną służącą władców Południowych Wysp. To na niej spoczywał obowiązek opieki nad młodymi książętami. Nie narzekała ona na warunki pracy. Miała swoją własną komnatę, której wyposażenie niemal dorównywało pokojom dla królewskich gości. Mimo sędziwego wieku i problemów z kręgosłupem ochoczo pomagała Annelise i Malkolmowi w wychowaniu ich pociech.

Jednak nie kręgosłup doskwierał jej najbardziej. Większość książąt, którymi się zajmowała zachowywała się w stosunku do niej karygodnie, Jedynie najstarsi z nich, Klaus i Victor okazywali jej dostateczny szacunek. Cała reszta jednak ignorowała jej uwagi i nie raz zdarzało się, aby ubliżali opiekunce.

- Sofio, nie zrzędźże tak – Valeria, która mieszała zupę w wielkim kotle odwróciła się na chwilę w stronę znajomej – Mieszkasz w pałacu, nie zarabiasz najgorzej i masz jeszcze miano przyjaciela rodziny królewskiej. Czegoż chcieć więcej?

- Może szacunku ze strony tych niewdzięcznych bachorów – odparła z niesmakiem – Może ten trzynasty będzie zachowywał się w miarę przyzwoicie…

* * *

**A więc mamy kilka nowych postaci, królową Annelise, króla Malkolma oraz stara nianię Sofię... Zaspoileruję, że jedna z tych trzech osób będzie... Delikatnie rzecz ujmując, neutralna... Czyli z początku dobra, a później nieoczekiwanie się zmieni :P**

**Kolejny rozdział, cóż, chyba nie w tym tygodniu, mam próbne egzaminy, a potem wyjeżdżam na weekend i nie będę miała czasu napisać... Ale zabiorę się za to od następnego tygodnia ;)**

**Mam nadzieję, że rozdział wam się spodobał :)**


	2. Burza

Wiem dość długo nie wstawiałam niczego nowego, ale postaram się to teraz nadrobić :)

Zapraszam więc do czytania drugiego rozdziału ;)

* * *

**Rozdział II – Burza**

Siedział na miękkim wzorzystym dywanie w jego pokoju. Ściskając w dłoni drewnianą figurkę księcia na białym koniu, wymachiwał zabawką w powietrzu. Lubił wyobrażać sobie, ze to on jest dzielnym, przystojnym księciem, którzy nie zważając na niebezpieczeństwa ratował piękną, uwięzioną w wysokiej wieży księżniczkę. Lubił wyobrażać sobie, ze jest bohaterem, którzy nie boi się nikogo ani niczego…

Prawda jednak była inna… Bał się zbyt wielu rzeczy, żeby mógł nazywać się bohaterem.

Bał się ciemności, nietoperzy, burzy, ale najbardziej bał się jego starszych braci. Nie wszystkich, ale większości z nich.

Za każdym razem mu dokuczali. Szukali byle pretekstu, żeby z niego szydzić. A on, jak mały, nie-bohaterski chłopiec musiał tego słuchać. Nie potrafił w żaden sposób zareagować. Był w stanie tylko schować się we własnym pokoju.

Nagle usłyszał huk. Odruchowo upuścił figurkę, która wylądowała bezpiecznie na dywanie.

Podniósł się z podłogi i podszedł do okna. Niebo, na którym jeszcze przed godziną nie było ani jednej chmurki, stało się ciemne. Słonce ukryło się za niemal granatowymi, kłębiastymi obłokami.

Na tle chmur ukazała się błyskawica.

Hans odskoczył wystraszony od okna. Jedna z najstraszniejszych według niego rzeczy. Serce omal nie wyskoczyło z jego piersi.

Starał się uspokoić oddech, jednak usłyszał kolejny grzmot. Podbiegł do drzwi, po czym chwytając za klamkę wybiegł na korytarz.

W pośpiechu nie zauważył swoich braci, którzy zmierzali w przeciwnym kierunku.

- A dokąd to się nasz najmłodszy braciszek wybiera? – zawołał z lekką drwiną Andrew.

Hans zatrzymał się i niepewnie odwrócił się w kierunku braci.

- Chciałem pójść do mamy – wymamrotał niechętnie.

- Do mamy? - kpiąco zaśmiał się Damien – Czyżby ktoś tutaj bał się burzy?

- Oj, przecież burza jest tka straszna! – Derek teatralnie przyłożył dłoń do czoła – Te huki i błyski!

- Coś mi mówi chłopcy, że mamy w rodzinie tchórza – Andrew skrzyżował ramiona.

- Ja się wcale nie boję – Hans tupnął nogą.

Jednak gdy Andrew podszedł bliżej niego, zrobił kilka kroków w tył. Był co najmniej dwa razy niższy od brata. Chcąc spojrzeć na jego twarz musiał porządnie unieść głowę.

To, w jaki sposób wszyscy bracia górowali nad Hansem, budziła w chłopcu lęk.

Andrew spojrzał na młodszego brata, po czym uśmiechając się krzywo, skrzyżował ramiona.

- Pogódź się z tym, mały, nigdy nam nie dorównasz chowając się za mamą.

-Masz racje, bracie – odezwał się Derek – Ale przecież ktoś w rodzinie musi być cykorem…

Odeszli, szeptając coś między sobą, po czym zniknęli z oczu Hansa. Jednak nadal słyszał ich szyderczy śmiech.

Zwiesił głowę, po czym skierował swe kroki z powrotem do jego pokoju.

Wszedł do środka, pociągając nosem, po czym opierając się plecami o drzwi, zsunął się na podłogę.

Mieli rację, bał się nawet własnego cienia. Wzrok, który do tej pory utkwiony był na czubkach jego czarnych trzewików, przeniósł się na leżącą na dywanie figurkę rycerza.

- Jestem cykorem – chlipnął, wycierając nos o rękaw – Chciałbym być kiedyś kimś ważnym…


	3. Kłótnia

**Rozdział III - Kłótnia**

- Malkolm? – Annelise weszła do sali tronowej – Musimy porozmawiać.

- Kochanie, nie mam teraz czasu – odparł łagodnie.

Widziała, że był w trakcie jakiegoś ważnego spotkania. Wokół wielkiego, rzeźbionego z ciemnego drewna tronu stało kilku nadwornych sekretarzy w towarzystwie reprezentantów innych królestw. Nie mogła czekać, sprawa była zbyt poważna, żeby z nią zwlekać.

- Musimy porozmawiać – powtórzyła z naciskiem – Teraz.

Malkolm westchnął ciężko. Kochał swoją żonę, ale jej częste zachcianki czasem wyprowadzały go z równowagi. Zwłaszcza, że jej kaprysy pojawiały się w najmniej odpowiednich momentach.

Podniósł się z tronu, po czym wszedł wraz z żoną do gabinetu tuż obok sali tronowej.

- O czym chciałaś porozmawiać? – zapytał spode łba zamykając za sobą drzwi.

- Dlaczego nie powiedziałeś mi, że wyjeżdżasz? – z powagą popatrzyła na męża – Dlaczego zawsze dowiaduję się o wszystkim jako ostatnia?

- Ciszej proszę – uciszył ją, spoglądając na drzwi – Jeszcze ktoś usłyszy…

- I nich usłyszą. Niech usłyszą, że król Południowych Wysp zataja przed swoją żoną najważniejsze informacje!

Jej wrzask słychać było nawet na zewnątrz gabinetu. Niewyraźnie wprawdzie, ale można było usłyszeć wściekłość w jej głosie.

Żadne z nich nie było w stanie usłyszeć, że ktoś lekko uchylił drzwi.

Hans z uśmiechem szedł do swoich rodziców, jednak słysząc napięcie i złość w ich głosach zatrzymał się przed progiem, ściskając w dłoniach pluszowego misia.

- Mogłeś mi przecież powiedzieć! – wrzeszczała Annelise.

- Nie rozumiesz, że po prostu chciałem zaoszczędzić ci kłopotów?

- I co teraz? Pewnie i tak pojedziesz, nie zwracając uwagi na to, ze zostawisz mnie i chłopców.

- Przecież to tylko kilka tygodni. Poradzicie sobie.

- Kilka tygodni na wojnie pomiędzy Ozylią i Dagö. Przecież możesz już nie wrócić, nie rozumiesz tego?

- To wcale nie jest wojna – zaprzeczył donośnym głosem – Te królestwa mają po prostu konflikt. Muszę tam jechać, żeby pomóc go rozwiązać.

- Znów zostawisz mnie samą – do zielonych oczu Annelise napłynęły łzy – Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że jeśli nie wrócisz, chłopcy nie będą mieli wzoru do naśladowania? Nie wychowam ich sama dobrze, bo nie będzie w domu mężczyzny, z którego mogliby brać przykład!

Hans ze strachem przyglądał się rodzicom. Wszyscy mówili, że był dość rozumny jak na swój wiek. Nie każdy czteroletni chłopiec zrozumiałby, że kłótnia jest poważna i nie powinien się w nią teraz mieszać.

Nadal jednak obserwował, co robią jego rodzice. Malkolm podszedł do okna i opierając się o parapet patrzył na otaczając pałac fiord. Annelise natomiast odwróciła się do niego plecami, ukrywając przed mężem łzy.

Hans dziwił się, dlaczego jeszcze go nie zauważyli, mimo dość sporo uchylonych drzwi. Nie chciał wprawdzie, żeby go zauważyli, nie chciał im przeszkadzać. Zrozumiał, że musiało stać się coś bardzo złego, skoro jego matka zaczyna płakać.

- Jestem królem – Malkolm wyprostował się i uniósł dumnie głowę – Udziały w wojnach są moim obowiązkiem i nikt nie będzie podważał mojego królewskiego autorytetu.

- Jak zwykle – prychnęła – Władza… Mówisz o niej, tak jakby była najważniejsza.

- Bo jest. Gdyby nie ona, bylibyśmy nikim, a nasze dzieci nie miałby godnych warunków do rozwoju.

- Wcale się nie przejmujesz, ani mną, ani chłopcami! Oni nie potrzebują wygód, żeby być szczęśliwi. Potrzebują ojca. Potrzebują ciebie!

Nie rozumiał z tych słów wiele, ale zrozumiał, że _władza jest najważniejsza_. Tak przynajmniej mówił jego ojciec, a to, co mówił, musiało być prawdą.

- Poradzą sobie beze mnie – machnął obojętnie ręką.

- Nic cię nie obchodzi, ważne, żebyś siedział na tronie i miał kim rządzić! - wrzasnęła z wściekłością Annelise – Nigdy nas nie kochałeś… Nie potrafisz kochać, ani mnie, ani chłopców. Jesteś potworem!

Ostanie zdanie zawirowało w powietrzu. Krzyki nagle ucichły, jednak cisza dawała wrażenie przerażającej.

Zaniepokojony, a jednocześnie zaciekawiony dalszym przebiegiem wydarzeń, Hans odchylił drzwi jeszcze bardziej.

Król zmarszczył brwi, patrząc na żonę. Podszedł do niej i bez słowa, z całej siły spoliczkował ją.

Annelise pisnęła głośno i osunęła się na ziemię, po czym zaczęła rozmasowywać policzek. Zacisnęła powieki próbując zahamować łzy.

- Jutro wyruszam do Dagö – oznajmił Malkolm wcale nie przejmując się leżącą na podłodze żoną – Nikt nie ma prawa mi się sprzeciwiać, nawet ty, Annelise.

Kilka łez spadło na chłodną marmurową posadzkę. Królowa otoczyła drzwi i nagle zobaczyła swojego najmłodszego syna stojącego w drzwiach. Z niepokojem i jednocześnie z przerażeniem wpatrywał się w matkę, raz po praz przenosząc wzrok na ojca.

- Hans! – Annelise gwałtownie podniosła się z ziemi i podchodząc do syna wzięła go na ręce – Długo tutaj stoisz?

- Nie, mamusiu – odparł – Co się stało? Czemu krzyczeliście?

Jego pytania były tak naiwne, zwłaszcza wypowiadane tak cichym i dziecięcym głosem. Jego zielone oczy jednak zachowywały powagę sytuacji.

Annelise nie odpowiedziała, tylko przytuliła mocno synka. Popatrzyła z wściekłością na Malkolma. Potrafiła wybaczyć mu to, że ją uderzył, ale nie potrafiła wybaczyć mu, że na to wszystko musiał patrzeć Hans.

Był najmłodszym z ich dzieci. Był też bardzo wrażliwy i przeżywał tego typu sytuacje o wiele bardziej niż jego rodzeństwo. Annelise bała się, że zapamięta tę scenę i będzie ciągnęło się to za nim latami.

Bez słowa wyszła z gabinetu niosąc chłopca na rękach.

Szła po schodach przytulając małego Hansa do serca. Jej oczy błyszczały od napływających do nich łez. Nie mogła nikomu pokazać, ze płacze. Musiała być silna, nie tylko dla siebie. Musiała być silna dla swoich synów.

Otworzyła drzwi do pokoju Hansa, po czym weszła do środka, zamykając za sobą drzwi najciszej, jak tylko potrafiła.

Posadziła syna na jego łóżku siadając obok niego i rozejrzała się po pomieszczeniu.

Jego pokój wydawał jej się tak uroczy. Wszystkie te zabawki walające się po podłodze. Klocki, małe miecze wystrugane z drewna, koń na biegunach… Tylko w jego dziecięcym świecie mogła przez moment zapomnieć o swoich problemach.

- Hans, ile razy ci mówiłam, żebyś sprzątał zabawki do pudełka – Annelise starała się uśmiechnąć – Zobacz jaki tu bałagan.

- Przepraszam, mamo – zwiesił głowę ze skruchą.

Roześmiała się cicho, po czym chwytając delikatnie syna na podbródek, uniosła jego głowę tak, aby patrzył prosto na nią.

- Mój maleńki – uśmiechnęła się – Pamiętaj, że mamusia bardzo cię kocha.


End file.
